Deceptive
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: YYxY: The millennia-long war between the Jackal and Kitsune has finally come to an end. To discourage further conflict the kings agree to marry their sons and ally the kingdoms. Unwilling to make peace, a member of the Kitsune court spirits the prince away to Earth, sealing them both in human form. 15 years later the Jackal prince now searches the human world for his missing bride.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deception  
Part: 1/4  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Yami Yuugi's real name  
Warnings: Shonen-ai (male x male)  
Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR, YMxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all its characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy

Summary: The millenia-long war between the Jackal and Kitsune kingdoms has finally come to an end. To discourage further conflict, the kings agree to marry their sons and ally the kingdoms. Unwilling to make peace, a member of the Kitsune court spirits the prince away to Earth, sealing them both in human form. Fifteen years later, the Jackal prince now searches the human world for his missing bride.

Additional Author's Note: The cover image was drawn by yours truly and as always, you can find the full-size version on my Deviantart account.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Part One - Deception**

x-x-x-x

Sugoroku shuddered as the news anchor started in on the top story of the night: another mass group of teenagers between the ages of 14 and 18 had been kidnapped from their schools, continuing the same pattern that had been going on worldwide for the past year: several schools within a city or town would suddenly become empty as though all the teens were teleported to another location. Then a few days later they would all be returned, safe and unharmed, each speaking of strange people with animal appendages that seemed to be searching for someone. Within a day or two following their return another group of schools would be attacked in the exact same manner. The authorities were trying to pass it off as some crazy religious cult or a terrorist faction kidnapping the teens as a fear tactic; using drugs to induce mass hallucinations and convince the teachers left behind that the teens had "disappeared" in front of them.

He knew better though. He'd been on edge since the first kidnapping occurred and now... now they had finally come to Japan. If he thought it would work, he would just keep Yuugi home from school until they passed through Domino, but the kidnappers always searched the city and countryside afterwards, catching any teens they might have missed at the schools. Maybe he could take Yuugi to a place they had already searched...

"Your foolish attempt at treachery will soon be found out."

Glaring at the crimson-eyed woman standing behind him Sugoroku cursed his luck. Of course "she" would interfere with his attempts to keep Yuugi out of their hands.

Yuugi's "mother" smirked at the old man. "I knew they would find us. My husband is far too intelligent for the likes of you."

"Yuugi will never give himself over willingly to-"

"To his betrothed?" the woman interrupted. "Maybe if you had raised him alone..." Laughing at his shocked expression she continued, "Did you really think I wasn't aware of what you were doing? For every attempt you made to poison his thoughts, I ensured he would keep his heart and mind open."

"He'll never marry one of you," he snarled, an ominous aura of magic crackling around his hands. Raising his arms to attack he watched in horror as the aura blinked out and his magic faded away to nothing while mocking laughter filled his ears.

"I wondered when you'd discover your little "problem"," she taunted. "You wasted so much magic transporting us to this realm, sealing away my magic, and making the three of us human that you've lost almost all your power."

"Woserit! (1)" Aged, plum eyes narrowed in anger, "if I hadn't had to transform and seal you...you weren't even supposed to be here!" he spat.

"While I regret the time I've lost with my husband and son, I do not regret the chance I was given to raise Yuugi as my own," she smirked. "He and Atem will make an even better match than I hoped."

Furious, Sugoroku could do little more than glare.

She laughed again at his outraged expression, "You'd best calm yourself "old" man. Yuugi will be home soon and you wouldn't want to make him suspicious now would you?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Man, I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked the lanky blond walking beside him.

Jou shrugged and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. "All this waiting! We all know that we're gonna get kidnapped like everyone else has!"

Yuugi nodded, "I know what you mean. Everyone around us is so tense, it's like the whole town is walking on eggshells."

"I just want to get it over with already!" the blond exclaimed in frustration. "It's not like I want it to happen, but since no one's come up with a way to stop it yet, I'd rather get it over and done!"

"Me too," the tri-color haired youth bit his lip anxiously, "Grandpa is really worried. He keeps trying to come up with ways to keep me from getting kidnapped, but Mama keeps poking holes in all his ideas."

"Really?"

Yuugi gave him a wry grin, "Well...so far he hasn't been able to come up with anything that hasn't already been tried."

"He's just worried like everybody else. Even MY dad is starting to get concerned. When I left home today, he actually told me to be careful."

Yuugi was surprised, Jonouchi's father was a heavy drinker and rarely sober, so for him to even be aware of the problem really drove in how tense people were getting.

"How's your mom taking it?"

The amethyst-eyed teen looked thoughtful, "Quite well, now that I think about it. I think she's putting on a strong front so I won't worry about it anymore than I have to."

"Sounds like her."

"Yeah. I'm trying to follow her example."

"Maybe I should try it too, huh?"

"Couldn't hurt," the smaller teen replied as they walked through the school's front gates, taking note of the fearful expressions on the faces of the classmates they passed by.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Despite his earlier reassurances to his best friend, at the end of the day Yuugi couldn't shake the cold feeling of dread that had settled deep in the pit of his stomach. Between the thick tension enveloping his classmates and his grandfather's near-frantic plotting of ways to keep him safe, the petite teen couldn't help but be effected.

Now, nearly an hour after he had gone to bed, the amethyst-eyed youth stared blankly up at his ceiling, his mind racing with all manner of disturbing possibilities.

A soft knock at his bedroom door roused him from his thoughts.

"Hai?"

The door opened, the dim light from the hall revealing his mother's silhouette. "Are you all right dear?"

Sitting up he gave her a faint smile, "Can't sleep."

Coming into his room, she made her way over to the bed to sit by her son. "Your grandfather got you all worked up didn't he?"

He shrugged, "Sorta. The whole city's freaking out, he just added a little too much for me to handle tonight."

"Oh Yuugi," Woserit hugged him to her side. "Do you remember the story I used to tell you when you were little?"

Yuugi's nose crinkled adorably as he thought, "The one about the princess of day and the prince of night?"

"That's the one."

"Kinda. Why do you ask?"

"Why don't I tell it to you again so you'll understand."

Yuugi gave her a wry grin, "I know you don't want me to grow up, but don't you think I'm a little too old for bedtime stories?"

"Nonsense. You're never too old for bedtime stories," she retorted, ruffling his spiky hair. "Especially if they help you get to sleep," she continued, giving him an impish wink.

"All right," he relented, snuggling against her side and resting his head on her shoulder.

 _"Once upon a time in a dimension far from this one, there were two kingdoms that were very different, yet at the same time, exactly the same. These two kingdoms, the kingdoms of Day and Night, had been at war for a very long time. So long in fact, that the war had passed through three generations of rulers and no one alive could remember who had started fighting first or what the war had started for._

It was at this time that the ruler of the Night kingdom decided he had had enough of war and sent a message to the kingdom of Day: he wished to discuss peace and an end to the war. Seeing no need to continue his grandfather's campaign, the ruler of the kingdom of Day agreed. So the two kings and their most trusted councilors met and after much debate, worked out a peace treaty, one that would be sealed by the marriage of the heirs to their thrones. Now the heirs were far too young to wed, but the kings agreed to carry out the treaty regardless and give their people a chance to accept the peace and the pending union.

But not everyone was happy with this arrangement. The brother of the Day kingdom's ruler was completely opposed to the marriage and peace between the kingdoms. When his brother refused to dissolve the marriage agreement, he took drastic measures, kidnapping his daughter and locking her up in a hidden castle in a land far, far away in hopes they would never find her and war would resume between the lands.

Years later, when the prince of the Night kingdom came of age, he made it his mission to find his missing fiancé and bring her safely home. With fierce determination, he searched the world for any sign of her until he finally heard a rumor about a beautiful maiden kept in a tower at the heart of a huge castle. Tracking the rumor to its source he learned the location of the elusive castle and traveled to it immediately. As the great walls came into view he heard a beautiful voice singing a melancholy tune. Finding no entrance, the prince used his magic to fly over the walls and into the lavish gardens of the center courtyard where he found the source of the singing. Seated in front of an easel was a young woman painting an image of colorful birds flying across the sky, her melodic voice echoing through the courtyard while she worked. The prince found himself stunned speechless by her beauty, but quickly regained his composure and clearing his throat, announced his presence to her.

His appearance startled her as she had never been visited by anyone not accompanied by her uncle, but she was not frightened. After introducing himself, the prince asked why she was singing such a sad song and she replied that she had spent her whole life in the castle never once setting foot beyond its great walls. Her uncle always told her that it was to protect her from the dangerous people of the Night but as she had never met one, she had only his word to rely on.

 _Wanting to help her even if she wasn't his missing bride, the prince chose to be honest and admitted to being the prince of the Night kingdom. He asked that she let him prove that her uncle was wrong and when she chose to trust him, he would take her anywhere in the world she wished._

Lonely and wanting to learn more of the outside world, the maiden eagerly agreed and soon the two became lost in conversation. Before long, night had fallen and after dining together, the maiden offered to let the prince stay in one of the many guest rooms. Heartened by her first show of trust, he accepted her offer.

 _Several days passed and the two grew closer with every passing moment and soon the maiden agreed to leave. To her delight, he summoned a pair of griffins for them to ride to their first destination: the kingdom of Night. Sadly, not long after they left, the uncle returned and finding the castle empty flew into a rage setting after them with frightening speed. It wasn't long before he caught up to them and immediately tried to destroy the prince with his magic. Easily evading the attack, the prince recognized the uncle and knew then that the maiden was indeed his missing bride. The two battled fiercely and over the course of their battle, the uncle admitted he had kidnapped his niece so she would not marry the dark prince and their kingdoms might return to war. The maiden was shocked by the news, but such was her kindness, could not bring herself to hate her uncle. Being younger and having grown stronger in magic, the prince soon defeated the uncle but did not kill him, instead binding him so he could be taken back to face the punishment for his crimes._

 _Having learned much about the maiden from the time they had spent together, the prince saw her troubled expression and knew what was bothering her. He reassured her that while one day they must marry for the sake of their kingdoms, he would not let it happen until he had won her heart just as he had earned her trust. Her fears calmed, she returned with him to the kingdom of Night where she was reunited with the parents she had never known._

 _True to his word, the prince traveled the world with his princess, the two sharing many grand adventures and making friends along the way. When the time came for them to rule, the princess gladly married her prince, with whom she had fallen madly in love with, and they were wed immediately. Together they had a long and happy life with many children and two peaceful kingdoms to raise them to rule."_

"I've always liked that story," Yuugi murmured as his mother tucked him in. (2)

Woserit smiled and kissed his forehead, "I know. Maybe one day you'll meet a dark prince of your own."

"That-" Yawn. "-would be wonderful," he replied sleepily before drifting off to dreamland.

-  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - mighty woman (ancient Egyptian girl name)

2 - Woserit's own adaptation of the Rapunzel story she found while purchasing children's books. It was one way she could hint at their true origin to Yuugi, without Sugoroku stopping her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Deceptive  
Part: 2/4  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Yami Yuugi's real name  
Warnings: Shonen-ai (male x male)  
Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR, YMxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all its characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy

Summary: The millenia-long war between the Jackal and Kitsune kingdoms has finally come to an end. To discourage further conflict, the kings agree to marry their sons and ally the kingdoms. Unwilling to make peace, a member of the Kitsune court spirits the prince away to Earth, sealing them both in human form. Fifteen years later, the Jackal prince now searches the human world for his missing bride.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Part Two - Lost, Then Found**

x-x-x-x

Yuugi shivered as a slight breeze slipped through the bars of his cage and over his bare body. It had finally happened. Their entire school had been kidnapped. It was just like the previous victims had described: one minute they were in their classrooms and the next they were in a strange cavern, naked and locked in separate cages. By some amazing stroke of luck, Jonouchi had ended up in a cage next to him and they had huddled up next to one another immediately.

From the sounds emanating through the dimly lit room, it was easy to tell that there were far more teens imprisoned than his classroom held. In fact, if the room was filled with cages in the same configuration, Yuugi suspected that every teen in Domino was locked up in this room! The cages were lined up single file, in long rows that stretched the length of the room and in-between the rows, armed guards patrolled to encourage the captives' good behavior. Once the initial shock of his situation had passed, Yuugi noticed something peculiar about their captors, beyond their brown dog-like ears and tails. Each of the stoic, tan-skinned guards was dressed in leather armor and shentis, very reminiscent of the clothing style worn in ancient Egypt. Even the weapons they carried matched the era! He'd been about to mention this to Jonouchi when some new activity a few rows over caught their attention. They'd heard similar commotion going on the whole time, but this was the first time it was close enough for them to tell what was going on. From what they could see, the guards were taking a group of teens down the aisle to an unknown location.

"Jonouchi-kun-"

Reaching through the bars, the blond gripped the small teen's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "It'll be okay, Yuugi."

A dark chuckle from behind them had chills running down their spines. Knowing what or rather who he would see when he turned, Yuugi stamped down his fear to face down the guard who had chuckled at them. Unlike the other guards who paid no attention to the captives, this one would leer at Yuugi each time he passed by, making the small teen more and more nervous with every pass.

"I think I'll ask if I can have one of the humans this time," he said, grinning when the small human shrunk against the back of his cage while the blond next to him growled threateningly.

"So you intend to take a mate then?" another voice interrupted, startling both the guard and teenagers.

"Captain!" Whirling around in the direction of the voice, the guard stood at attention.

"Well? Have you decided you want a mate?" the other man asked, the utter stillness of his body the only indication of his ire.

The guard shook his head frantically, "No sir."

The captain moved into the teens' field of vision, revealing a tall, young-looking man with the same tan skin and dog-like appendages as their other captors, though his were a deep, inky black. Narrow, russet-brown eyes flashed dangerously from beneath his spiky, silver bangs as he spoke to the guard, "Then **why** would you ask to take a human?"

"Other guards have gotten to take humans with them! I wanted one too!"

Those same russet eyes narrowed further before the captain grabbed the guard by the throat and slammed him against the row of cages. "Yes they took humans... to court as mates! Not to use as sex toys!"

"I-I I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me! I've received numerous complaints from the other soldiers about you, so I chose to look into things myself. Imagine my surprise when I found that their complaints were completely valid."

"Sir, I-"

"Enough!" the captain snarled. "You are to return home immediately! My Lieutenants will escort you to the portal and see that you go through. Upon my return I will be reviewing your performance and shall assign a suitable punishment. If you are not there when I return, you will be sent to prison on desertion charges. Am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir," the guard stammered, fearful that if he said the wrong thing he would lose more than his career...

"Malik, Marik, escort this man to the portal immediately."

"Right away Captain Bakura."

The twin-like lieutenants materialized on either side of the man and quickly led him away, the expression on Lieutenant Marik's face just daring the guard to try something.

Hearing the almost silent sighs of relief from the two humans the guard had been harassing, Bakura suppressed a smile. His own mate was a human he had met during their search and he had no tolerance for anyone who thought to abuse their temporary captives. Glancing over at the humans in question had him doing a double-take: The petite teen the guard had been leering at bore a striking resemblance to their prince. They both had the same spiky, tri-colored, star-shaped hair and had very similar lightning-shaped bangs. This youth had magenta-edged hair instead of the prince's crimson and his blond bangs did not arch into his hair like his, though one short lock hung over the center of his forehead. While the similarity was remarkable, it was the human's large, deep amethyst eyes and the glimpse he caught of a birthmark that had him heading immediately for Seto.

Bursting into the young priest's temporary office, Bakura shut the door behind him and stormed over to Seto's desk.

"Bakura! What the hell?" the tall brunet snapped, glaring at the equally young captain.

"I think we've found him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaking in fear, Yuugi peered frantically around the room he had been brought to. Just minutes after the leering guard had been dealt with, he and several of his classmates, Jonouchi included, had been brought out of their cages and led to the same place he assumed the other teens had been taken. From there they were sent into separate rooms that held no windows or any other exit.

And he was still naked.

He hadn't been there long when the door swung open, revealing a tall man with piercing blue eyes, neatly cut brown hair, and a pair of pointed, ice-blue ears and tail that shimmered in the dim light. He didn't look any older than the captain had; though his tunic and shenti were much fancier than the others he had seen today making the small teen more curious than ever. And in spite of his fascination with the ancient Egyptian-style clothing the man was wearing and his own fear over what would happen now that he was alone, Yuugi still noticed the slight widening of the man's eyes as he looked at him.

Recovering from his surprise, Seto strode towards the frightened youth and was surprised that the small teen wasn't backing away. Instead, he was standing as straight as he could while covering his privates and watching him warily, the fear visible in his eyes but controlled.

Crouching down to get a closer look at the birthmark he could only see glimpses of from behind the youth's arms, Seto huffed in annoyance before raising his eyes to look into confused amethyst.

"Move your arms please," he asked, keeping the tone of his voice calm but firm. He didn't want to frighten the teen anymore than he already was, but he **had** to see the mark.

Shaking his head wildly in refusal, Yuugi started to curl in against himself, unconsciously trying to make himself a smaller target in case the man grew violent. He didn't know why the man wanted to see him fully, but he had no intention of letting it happen if he could help it.

Realizing he'd taken the wrong approach, Seto repressed a sigh and using a bit of magic, conjured up a cream-colored, linen shenti. Before the small teen could react, the young priest had pulled his arms away from his body and wrapped the shenti around his waist, leaving an opening over Yuugi's birthmark. Stunned, the teen automatically moved to shift the opening to his side, only to have Seto bat his hands away.

"Where did you get this mark?" he questioned the amethyst-eyed youth, gently tracing the red udjat eye positioned just above the crease between the embarrassed teen's right thigh and pelvis, close to his groin. The young priest could feel a familiar magic coming from the mark and was almost positive they had finally found the one they were searching for.

Gaining his voice once Seto released him and stood, Yuugi finally answered. "I-I've had it as long as I can remember. Grandpa said it was a birthmark."

"Do you have any other marks?"

Yuugi nodded. "On my l-lower b-back."

"Show me."

As the small teen turned, Seto found himself struggling to keep his jaw from dropping. There on the small of his back, was a dark red circular mark. Now he was sure of it. They had found him. Not wanting to waste another moment, the brunet left the room immediately, leaving a very confused Yuugi behind.

Locking the door, Seto turned to the waiting figure.

"Bring him here."

Bakura nodded sharply, leaving immediately for the portal.

In the meantime, Seto would look in on the other humans that had been brought up. To keep possible spies from learning of their success, they would need to continue as though they were still looking and that meant continuing the inspections until the teen was safely back at the palace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Left to his own devices once again, Yuugi took the opportunity to sit and rest his weary legs. Since their kidnapping earlier that morning, he'd spent the entire time on his feet, either standing or crouching, and his aching muscles were begging for a rest. Limping over to one of the corners adjacent to the door, he eased his way to the floor, keeping his back to the wall. Re-arranging the shenti to cover his privates better, the small teen pulled his right leg close and started massaging the cramped muscles. Working a particularly tense cord in his calf, he didn't notice the door opening until a cloaked figure, not much taller than himself, stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Freezing mid-motion, the small teen watched as the figure's hood-covered head searched the room, stopping when they spotted him in the corner. Turning to face the teen fully, the figure dropped his hood, drawing a gasp from Yuugi, not only was this man's face devastatingly handsome, but his hair was almost identical to his own!

Sharp crimson eyes shone with delight as they took in the pale youth. Atem could hardly believe it, after years of training and searching, his beautiful fiancé was finally within his reach! He had not lost the wide amethyst eyes the young prince had become infatuated with as a child, nor it seemed, had he lost all of the baby fat around his face, making him appear younger than his years. 'I wonder if he still goes by his true name,' Atem thought as he approached the seated teen, dropping his cloak to the floor as he went. To his amusement, the teen's eyes grew adorably wider as they noticed his wagging crimson, black-tipped tail, making him just want to hug the other youth to his chest.

Taking note of the fear still lurking behind the wonder in Yuugi's eyes, Atem decided to take a subdued approach. Crouching down in front of the other youth, he gave the pale teen a warm smile, letting his joy at finding him shine through.

"Hello little one, I am Prince Atem of the Jackal kingdom."

Unable to stop the pout at being called little, Yuugi relaxed a little bit at the prince's friendly expression. Still he kept himself on guard in case the friendliness was just an act. "My name's Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi."

"Yuugi. It's a pleasure to meet you again after all this time," Atem replied, gently brushing his fingers across Yuugi's cheek, drawing a soft blush from the youth in response.

"Again?"

The prince nodded and was about to explain when he noticed Yuugi was still gripping his leg. "Are you injured, little one?" he asked, worried one of the guards may have harmed him.

Yuugi shook his head, "No. My legs are just really sore. I've been on my feet for hours," he explained, kneading his right calf again.

Seeing an opportunity to build trust, Atem sat down and reached for Yuugi's left leg. "May I?" Amethyst eyes regarded him for a moment before he nodded and gave him a faint smile. Smiling back, Atem began kneading, enjoying the strangled moans of relief from the little teen.

Working together it wasn't long before Yuugi felt like he could stand without fearing his legs would buckle beneath him. Taking the other teen's hands in his own, he gave the prince a heart-melting smile, "Thank you for the help, your majesty."

"It was my pleasure little one," he replied, giving the teen a winning smile of his own, "and please, call me Atem."

Standing and pulling his little one to his feet and getting a fetching blush for his efforts, Atem took advantage of their sudden closeness to broach the subject of their bond. Releasing one of Yuugi's hands, he reached down and placed the fingers of his left hand directly on Yuugi's udjat eye, humming as the magic coursed through the mark and into his body. Through half-lidded eyes he noticed that Yuugi seemed to be experiencing the same pleasant buzz from the magic that he was.

Knowing they had to talk, Atem regretfully removed his hand and watched Yuugi's foggy eyes grow clear again.

"Wh-what was that?!" the pale teen stammered, unconsciously squeezing Atem's other hand for reassurance.

"Our bond."

"Our WHAT?!"

Believing that actions would speak louder than words, Atem moved to show Yuugi his mark, stopping when the teen let out a startled squeak. Looking up he saw that the other had turned away and clamped his hands over his eyes, his face bright red.

"What are you doing?!"

Chuckling at his fiancé's innocent reaction, the prince continued to re-arrange his shenti into a position similar to Yuugi's. "It's all right Yuugi; I just wanted to show you something-"

"I'm fine with not seeing it!"

Gently gripping Yuugi's chin, he tilted the other's face up to meet his and waited until the smaller youth opened his eyes. "It's not what you're thinking little one."

Peeking though his hands, the amethyst-eyed teen took a cautious glance down and seeing that Atem was still covered, lowered his hands with an exhale of relief. Now curious about what the prince had wanted to show him, Yuugi took a good look at the tempting patch of revealed skin and immediately spotted a very familiar mark. "You have one too?" he breathed, reaching forward to touch it.

"Yes, we both received them on the same day."

Surprised by his answer, Yuugi tore his eyes away from the other man's mark to look at his face just before his hand made contact. Amethyst met ruby for an instant before both pairs of eyes fluttered shut from the pleasant sensation coursing through their bodies.

Wanting to test if the stories were true, Atem touched Yuugi's mark once again and felt his knees quake from the doubled sensation. Almost overwhelmed by the unexpected intensity, he held tight to the smaller teen with his free arm. Yuugi moaned, grateful for the arm holding him up as the doubled sensations had left him weak in the knees as well. Finally, when both teens managed to let go, Atem touched his forehead to Yuugi's.

"Let's get you out of here and I will explain everything when we get home."

"Home?" Yuugi asked, not moving from the other male's arms. For some strange reason, he felt safer and more content in the prince's arms then he could ever remember feeling.

Atem nodded, "Yes. It may not be safe to linger here for long. We'll head to my father's palace immediately and I'll explain everything there."

"What about the others?"

"They'll be returned to their schools once we've safely returned," Atem explained, conjuring up a cloak for Yuugi. Handing it to the small teen he retrieved his own from the floor.

Putting on the cloak, Yuugi followed Atem's example and pulled the hood over his head, the voluminous garment concealing him entirely. As Atem guided him to the door, he couldn't help but ask one last question, "Will I get to see my mom and grandpa again?"

Atem went still at his question and for a moment, Yuugi thought he wouldn't get an answer...

"Yes, you will see them again little one."

With their heads covered, Yuugi missed how Atem's eyes flashed at the mention of his mother, which would have raised even more questions in the young teen's mind.

"Keep close," the prince murmured into Yuugi's ear as they left the room. Nodding, Yuugi followed the other cloaked male further down the hall of rooms where they met with the tall man that had looked at his birthmarks earlier and the captain that had defended him and Jonouchi.

"Inform the court that we will return once we have finished the inspections here," Seto stated. He was eager to return and give his cousin a proper congratulation but knew for both their safety such things would have to wait.

"We shall pray for your success," Atem replied, altering his voice with magic.

Bakura smirked, "At the very least, this trip has proven successful for our priest."

Shooting the captain a brief glare, Seto turned back to his cousin and explained. "I've found a human I wish to court."

"And they have already agreed?" Atem was surprised, most humans were understandably reluctant.

Seth nodded, "He's still wary of me, but I was able to convince him of my sincerity."

Opening the portal, Atem turned back to his cousin, "Good luck," he said and led Yuugi into the portal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Deception  
Part: 3/4  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Yami Yuugi's real name  
Warnings: Shonen-ai (male x male)  
Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR, YMxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all its characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy

Summary: The millenia-long war between the Jackal and Kitsune kingdoms has finally come to an end. To discourage further conflict, the kings agree to marry their sons and ally the kingdoms. Unwilling to make peace, a member of the Kitsune court spirits the prince away to Earth, sealing them both in human form. Fifteen years later, the Jackal prince now searches the human world for his missing bride.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Part Three- Revelations**

Waiting for Atem to return, Yuugi had decided to explore the suite of rooms he had been given, starting with the elegant sitting room. Leaning over the small dining table, the small teen ran his hands over the smooth marble top and down the carved, brightly colored stone legs. It was strange, but whenever he went somewhere new, or something new was brought into the house, he had to touch it. He couldn't help himself. Once, when he had expressed concern over his behavior to his mother, she had laughed and told him that as a baby he had done the same, only with his mouth (3). Yuugi was very glad he had grown out of that phase.

Moving from the table to one of the plush chairs, Yuugi contemplated the questions he was going to ask when the prince returned, while his fingers traced the lotus blossoms carved on the chairs back. He hadn't seen the prince since they'd arrived at the palace over an hour ago. Things had happened so quickly since they'd left Earth that Yuugi'd scarcely had time to even think of questions, much less ask any.

The moment they stepped out of the portal Atem had led him straight to an intricately carved golden carriage, pulled by a team of six magical equines. As they raced across the countryside Atem explained what each horse was and promised to take Yuugi to the stables to see them up close once he was settled in.

Not long after, they arrived at a beautiful palace, again in ancient Egyptian style, that put even the largest ancient palaces of Earth to shame. As the palace gates closed behind them, Yuugi could see the tension ease from Atem's frame and wondered just what kind of situation he'd walked into. When the carriage came to a stop, Atem had jumped out before the driver could reach the door and held out a hand for Yuugi. Blushing, the small teen took the offered hand and stepped out of the carriage to a crowd of curious palace staff. Unfazed by the attention, Atem had simply drawn Yuugi to his side and announced that he had found his missing fiancé.

Yuugi had felt his jaw drop, what the hell was Atem talking about?! Not giving him time to respond, Atem had pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently steered him towards two waiting attendants, promising to explain things later.

Still stunned by Atem's announcement, it had been easy for the two women to lead him into the palace, the younger of the two cooing over how adorable he was. Any questions he might have asked were blown away as he caught site of the beautiful palace interior, it was like stepping back in time!

There was no time to study anything in detail as his escorts hustled him down the halls to the royal wing of the palace. From there he was guided to a fancy suite of rooms where a host of other servants had been waiting for their arrival. First a seamstress and a jewelry maker had taken his measurements before bustling off to begin their work, debating which colors of fabric and metals would best suit him as they left. Then, the remaining servants had led him into an extravagant marble bathroom, accented with bright, beautiful murals. Again, the servants took advantage of his distraction and before he knew what they were up to, he was stripped bare and tossed into the enormous bathtub. He came up sputtering, only to be assaulted from all angles by the same girls who had thrown him into the water. His hair was washed and his entire body scrubbed clean, (The girls giggling when he'd squeaked in embarrassment as they cleaned his genitals.) then he was pulled out of the tub and dried with the softest towels he'd ever felt. They'd wrapped his hair in another towel and he had just started to relax when the towel covering his body was whipped off so he could be rubbed down with fragrant oils while his hair was toweled dry. They had just finished with his hair when another servant entered the room carrying a royal blue tunic and shenti that shimmered in the light. To his continued embarrassment they dressed him, in what he had to admit was the softest fabric he had ever felt, but by the time they finished, his face resembled a ripe cherry.

Leading him to sit at a vanity in the next room, the oldest of the servants gave him a motherly smile that calmed his nerves. She brushed his hair until it shone and wove shimmering gold threads into his bangs. He'd balked a bit when she took out a tray of colored kohl makeup, but she applied it anyway while assuring him it was normal for men in their country. As she worked, another pair of servants approached carrying a wekesh of gold and silver, a silver crown bearing an udjat eye in the center, and a small chest of jewelry which they proceeded to adorn him with while he was temporarily immobile. When he'd expressed his surprise over the lightness of the wekesh and braces they had placed on his arm, legs, and neck, the older woman patiently explained that they were enchanted, making them strong and durable, yet comfortable to wear. Finished with her work, she had turned him to face the mirror and to his relief, the kohl was subtle, making his eyes seem brighter and more vibrant. Relieved, he started to study the pattern on the wekesh when a flash of movement caught his attention. Looking back into the mirror, the feeling of metal brushing against his skin drew his eyes to the source; he was wearing earrings! Reaching up to check, he was astonished to find that his ears had been pierced not once, but multiple times **without** him having noticed! He wasn't allowed a lot of time to stare though, as the ladies helped him to his now sandal-clad feet and led him back into the main room, (Which he now realized was a sitting room.) informing him that Prince Atem would be along shortly before leaving him to his own devices.

So now he was waiting for the young prince to return and explain, among other things, why he had called him his fiancé in front of the palace staff. Fortunately for his nerves, he didn't have to wait long. After about five minutes, Atem walked in followed by a couple of servants; one carrying a tray laden with fruits, vegetables, meats, and bread and the other carrying a pitcher, two cups, and eating utensils. Once they placed the trays on the table, Atem dismissed them and with a respectful bow, they left the two youths alone.

Staring up at the handsome male through his bangs, Yuugi once again turned red in embarrassment; Atem was perusing his form with hungry eyes, making the pale teen feel both flattered and self-conscious.

"So..."

Eyes snapping back up to Yuugi's face from where they had been focused on the other teen's shapely calves, Atem felt his face heat as a slight blush formed at having been caught. Without a doubt, their bond was having a strong effect on him, as he had never acted this way before. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and decided to do his best to ignore his gaffe. "I see the seamstress was able to make you something suitable to your status...it looks wonderful on you."

Blushing from the compliment, Yuugi refused to let it deter him from his questions. "You mean as your fiancé?"

Gesturing towards the table, Atem poured water into both cups as Yuugi sat down. Taking the seat nearest to him, he passed one to the other youth. "Yes. But also the status that comes as your birth right," he told the "human" teen while filling their plates with an assortment of foods from the tray.

Blinking in confusion, Yuugi sat his cup on the table. "I don't understand," he shook his head, "and you still haven't explained why you called me your fiancé."

Atem sighed, "I assume your "grandfather" never told you any of the truth of then." Before Yuugi could say anything else, Atem continued. "You Yuugi, are the crown prince of the Kitsune kingdom. The two of us were engaged as very young children to form a bond between our countries and symbolize the vow our parents took that our two countries would never war again."

The amethyst-eyed teen raised a skeptical eyebrow, "If I really am a prince from this world, why was I on Earth?"

"Your uncle greatly protested the peace treaty and the engagement. He betrayed his brother, your father, by kidnapping you and taking you to Earth on the day of our bonding ceremony.

"He must have used most of his magic up that day, casting such powerful spells on the three of you."

Seeing the other's expression of disbelief, Atem knew he would have to elaborate in order to convince Yuugi of the truth. "Yuugi, he sealed your magic and turned you into humans." he stated, deciding not to mention the altered age rate to the small teen just yet.

"What about the other one? You mentioned a third person."

Atem nodded, "I believe it is the woman who raised you as her own. She tried to stop Sugoroku and ended up disappearing along with you."

"Atem, Sugoroku is my grandfather's name!" Yuugi protested, believing the other teen was mistaken.

"I've been told by experienced mages that using that much power in such a short amount of time eats at your soul energy. As a result, he would have aged rapidly and lost part of his life." Yuugi shook his head in disbelief and Atem decided to back off on Yuugi's "grandfather". "Once they arrive everything will be made clear," he reassured the small teen.

"You're bringing them here?"

Atem nodded, "Of course, it is time for them to return and regain their true forms."

"True forms?"

"I'm sure you noticed the slit in the back of your tunic," at Yuugi's nod he continued. "It has to do with the "birthmark" on your back. It marks where your tail used to be and once we have gathered enough mages, we will return it and your magic to you."

Still skeptical, Yuugi wanted to ask for proof, but his stomach decided that their were more important things to deal with and announced this with a loud growl.

Chuckling in amusement, Atem waved a hand towards their plates, "Perhaps any further questions should wait until we eat."

Fighting down yet another blush, Yuugi nodded in agreement and turned his attention to his plate only to balk at the sight. He could only recognize one or two of the items Atem had given him! Fortunately, Atem caught on quickly and identified everything for his fiancé's comfort. The smaller teen was visibly relieved to learn that most of the foods were still items found in his world, just not commonly in Japan.

Throughout their meal, Yuugi asked Atem basic questions about this world and both the Jackal and Kitsune people which the other teen was happy to answer to his enraptured audience of one. Eventually, Yuugi's attention shifted and he began to ask questions about Atem himself. Willing to answer, but wanting to know more about Yuugi, Atem agreed to answer the more personal questions only if Yuugi shared the same information in return. The smaller teen eagerly agreed and before long they were sharing stories about some of their more memorable childhood moments.

A knock on the door interrupted their talk as a servant entered, bowing to them before speaking,

"Pardon me your majesties, but King Satoru(4) and Queen Mitsuko(5) have arrived and are awaiting your presence in Pharaoh Akunamanon's private office."

Thanking the servant and sending them on their way, Atem stood and offered a hand to Yuugi. "Shall we go meet your parents?"

"Parents?!" Yuugi yelped, nearly toppling the chair he was sitting in clean over.

Helping the small teen to his feet, Atem led him to the door. "Come little one, they've been waiting years to see you again. I promise you will love them."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reaching the pharaoh's office, Yuugi found himself ducking behind Atem in his nervousness. He still wasn't convinced that Atem was telling him the truth, but the other teen seemed so sincere that he couldn't bring himself to completely discount it. With that thought in mind, along with the idea that the king and queen he was about to meet could be his biological parents, his nerves were going haywire.

When Atem opened the door, the first thing Yuugi saw was a tall man with brown hair and a neatly-trimmed beard, dressed in a floor-length shenti and robe, standing next to a carved mahogany desk. He had the same color ears and tail that Atem had and there was something in the way he held himself that all but shouted he was related to the prince. His suspicions were confirmed when Atem introduced the man as his father, Pharaoh Akunamanon.

Bowing politely, Yuugi introduced himself in turn, getting a chuckle from Atem's father.

"I know who you are, though you're much bigger than the last time I saw you," Akunamanon said, giving the teen a kind smile. Placing an arm around Yuugi's shoulder, the pharaoh led him away from his son, hiding his amusement when the crimson-eyed youth pouted. "And there is someone else here that wishes to meet you."

Looking at the two figures standing by the window, Yuugi felt his heart jump into his throat. A man and a woman, dressed in kimonos reminiscent of the style that royalty would have worn in feudal Japan, were watching him with matching expressions of love and longing. Uncomfortable with what that could mean, he shifted his focus and was quick to notice the gleaming fox appendages the royal couple shared; the man's were a shining metallic gold, including all nine of his tails, while the woman's were an equally brilliant silver.

Shaking off his fascinated stupor, Yuugi noticed that the man looked like a younger version of his grandfather, with the same wide plum-colored eyes and spiky, star-shaped hair. The color of his hair however, was not gray and looked more like Yuugi's, including the way his blond bangs framed his face, though the elder's spikes were edged in the same plum color his eyes were. The petite woman at his side had eyes the same shade of amethyst as Yuugi's and her hair was a bright magenta, the same color that edged the teen's own ebony spikes.

Reaching a hesitant hand out towards her long-lost son, the woman broke the silence, "Yuugi?"

Nodding in response, the small teen yelped in surprise as the woman lunged forward and pulled him into a tight hug. Sobbing from emotional overload, she clung to him, "Oh my sweet darling baby, you've grown too quickly!"

Unsure of what else to do and wanting to help, Yuugi hugged the woman back, knowing he had made the right decision when he felt some of the tension ease from her frame. Another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, startling the confused teen for a moment before he realized it was the man... his father.

"Yuugi, my son," he murmured, pulling his mate and child into his arms, burying his face into Yuugi's soft, spiky hair.

Wrapped in the arms of parents he had never known, Yuugi struggled to keep himself calm. With his own emotions a wreck, he couldn't imagine what they were feeling...yet at the same time, there was something familiar, something safe about them...

He could hear his "father" quietly reassuring his still-sobbing "mother" that everything was going to all right now, "What's important is that Yuugi is safe and home where he belongs."

Calming enough to regain her composure, Mitsuko gave her son a teary smile before standing to face Akunamanon and Atem. Each keeping an arm around Yuugi's shoulders, the royal couple moved to face the Jackal royals, their son held between them.

Bowing deeply, the Kitsune queen gave the other youth a warm smile, "Thank you Atem, for finding him and bringing him home."

The Jackal prince smiled back, "How could I not? The two of us could never be complete without one another."

The three adults nodded in response, they all knew the effects of the bonding ceremony, both positive and negative.

Wondering what Atem was talking about, Yuugi was about to ask, when for the second time that day, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

After Akunamanon bid them enter, a familiar face entered the room. Stepping inside, Captain Bakura bowed to the five royals. "Your majesties, the final guests have arrived."

"Bring them in."

Nodding, Bakura signaled to someone standing outside the room and six figures entered the room, stunning the occupants into silence. They had all known they were coming but no one could think of anything to say to them.

"Mama! Grandpa!" Yuugi cried out darting across the room and into the arms of the crimson-eyed woman, shocking everyone save Sugoroku and Woserit.

Keeping a tight hold on her adopted son, Woserit moved towards the awaiting royals, despite her joy over being home, her mood was tempered by what would be revealed to Yuugi today.

"Mama, why is Grandpa a prisoner?" he asked, gesturing to the old man who was in manacles and surrounded by four guards.

Giving Mistuko an apologetic smile, Woserit sat down on the small couch next to Akunamanon's desk and patted the cushion next to her. Knowing his mother would explain everything, Yuugi joined her on the couch, taking her hand for comfort.

"Yuugi... there is a lot I never told you about our past. Mostly because I was stuck in a foreign world with no magic and no way of contacting our home. I desperately wanted you to know the truth, but with Sugoroku around I was unable to tell you anything. I would have taken you away, but trapped in this weaker form and without my magic, I was unable to evade him. By the time his magic weakened to the point he could no longer trace us...you had grown attached to him. She gave him a sad smile, "All I could do was hint at the truth through the stories I told you growing up."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You always asked me where your father was, and I could never give you a proper answer...until now." Pointing at the golden kitsune, she squeezed Yuugi's hand, "This man, King Satoru of the Kitsune kingdom is your father," her hand moved to the silver kitsune, "and his mate, Mitsuko is your biological-"

"-mother," Yuugi finished, hugging Woserit. "Atem told me, but I didn't want to believe it." Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he shook his head sadly, "So Grandpa is really my uncle?"

Nudging his head up, she brushed his blond bangs away from teary eyes. "Yes, he is." Watching the tears spill over, she felt her own eyes tear up as his slender arms clutched her tight. Hugging him just as tightly, she kissed his hair, "Don't cry, little one. No matter what, I'll be here for you. Never doubt that I love you as if you were my own."

Unable to stand watching Woserit care for Yuugi any longer, Sugoroku burst out, "You see! Had your wretched spawn not stolen Yuugi, he wouldn't be suffering now!"

"He would not be suffering at all if YOU had not betrayed me by kidnapping him from Mitsuko and I!" Satoru roared, refusing to let his traitorous sibling manipulate anyone into feeling guilt.

"Take him away! We will deal with him later," Akunamanon ordered Bakura. He did not trust himself or Satoru to be able to judge him properly in their current state of mind.

"Spawn?" Yuugi asked, tilting his head curiously.

Woserit smiled sadly, "When I was brought to the human world with you, I was forced to leave my mate and son behind. I missed them terribly, but having you to raise helped ease the pain."

Giving her a watery smile, Yuugi hugged her again. It didn't matter to him that Woserit wasn't his biological mother. She had raised him his whole life and that was all that mattered to him.

Standing and patting the teen on his head, she turned to greet the two who had been waiting patiently to greet her again. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she looked at them both. "Atem, Akunamanon."

"Woserit."

"Mother."

Yuugi felt his jaw drop to the ground when Atem flew into her arms, clinging to her in the same manner he had done only moments ago while the Akunamanon held them both. His mom was Atem's MOTHER?!

Wanting to give the other family some time alone, Mitsuko approached her son. "Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens?"

Catching on, Yuugi gave her a shy nod. He was nervous about being around his parents, but also very curious, so without resistance, he followed her and his father out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours later found Yuugi lounging on the massive, plush bed in one of the adjoining rooms to his suite. He'd spent most of the day getting to know his parents (they'd been quite interested in his life on Earth too), while also learning what to expect when his form and powers were restored. To his relief, they'd kept the information at a minimum, letting him absorb things at his own pace. They'd also let him know that even though he was their only child, there was no need for him to worry about any royal duties for some time. The most important thing was for him to get adapted to his new life and his bonded. Unfortunately for his curiosity, the bond between him and Atem was the one topic they remained close-mouthed on. His mother had simply told him that it was something wonderful for him and Atem to explore together.

"They could have given me a hint," he grumbled to himself.

"Yuugi?"

Tilting his head back, amethyst eyes blinked at the upside-down image of the Jackal prince, "Atem?"

Smiling at the adorable image his fiancé made, Atem took a seat next to the reclining teenager. "Did everything go well with your parents?"

Rolling onto his side, the smaller teen nodded. "It's still strange to think of them as my parents, but they seem nice. How about you?"

"It was wonderful. Mother was sad that I grew up so fast, but she's mostly happy to be back with us. I don't have many memories of her, but I'm looking forward to making new ones."

"Me too."

Brushing the pads of his fingers along the other youth's baby soft cheek, Atem rubbed his nose against Yuugi's. "Are you feeling up to dinner, little one?"

Blushing at the close contact, but making no move to get away, Yuugi nudged Atem's nose in return. "Would it be all right if I ate up here tonight? I really don't want to see anyone else right now."

Pleased by his response, Atem brought his forehead to rest against Yuugi's before answering him. "Not at all little one. Mother thought you would want time to yourself this evening." Reluctantly, the Jackal prince started to slide off the bed when slender fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Surprised by the unexpected touch, Atem looked down to see Yuugi giving him a bashful smile.

"I..uh, wouldn't mind...eating dinner with you. If you want to..."

Elated, Atem did nothing to hide his delighted grin, "It would be my pleasure."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a quiet dinner the two teenagers settled in for a game of Senet; Atem was thrilled to have an opponent that could keep up with him as Yuugi had played the game with Woserit many times before.

"Hey Atem?"

"Hmm?" Crimson eyes shifted their focus from the Senet board up to him.

"There's something that's been bothering me since we got here..."

"And what is that?" the tanned teen asked, his full attention now on his bonded.

"It's probably nothing..." the small teen paused to collect his thoughts, "it's something the adults around here keep saying."

"What is it?"

"People keep saying that I "grew up too quickly"," Yuugi answered, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Mama even said it to you."

At first I thought it was just because they hadn't seen me since I was a baby, but it just seems more than that." He shook his head, "maybe I'm reading too much into it."

Moving his chair next to Yuugi's, Atem took the small teen's hands in his own and gave him warm smile. Their parents had wanted to wait to tell Yuugi about this, but his little one was much too clever for that. "Yuugi...were you told how long our people usually live?"

The amethyst-eyed teen nodded, "It's kinda hard to wrap my head around, but I suppose I'll have all the time I need huh?"

Atem nodded, "Yes...but what no one has told you is that we not only live for centuries, we also mature much slower."

Yuugi arched a slender brow, "How slow?"

Steeling himself for a bad reaction, the Jackal prince took a deep breath and exhaled before answering, "In human terms, for every ten of their years, we age one. In other words, you should be about the physical age of a human three year-old and I should be about four."

Right away, Yuugi knew that those numbers didn't quite add up, "If that's true, shouldn't I be younger than that?"

Atem shook his head, "You were already eleven years-old when we were bonded and I was twenty-three."

"Then why don't I remember anything?"

"The same reason any infant forgets, your mind was still in its formative stage."

The small teen had a thoughtful look on his face, "Okay, I can see why I would age like a human, since I've been one for almost fifteen years...but why are you the same age as me?"

"Our bond. When you began aging like a human, so did I. Fortunately, that same effect is what allowed us to track you to the human world.

Father was quite upset about my rapid aging but there was nothing to be done about it. So he asked for volunteers amongst the other nobility who would be willing to let their children age at the same rate as you and I."

"Why would he do that?"

"He didn't want me to grow up alone."

"Did anyone volunteer?"

Atem nodded, "You've met some of them too. My cousin Priest Seto, Captain Bakura, and his Lieutenants Malik and Marik were all there when we found you. You'll probably meet Anzu, Kisara, Mahaado and Mana tomorrow. Anzu is a healer, Kisara a bodyguard, Mahaado is a sorcerer and Mana is his apprentice.

They were all children of lords and ladies of the court and as I mentioned before, Seto is my cousin. They had to train extensively to reach their positions so quickly, but have proved to be equal if not better than their elder counterparts. They will be part of our court when we are older."

Yuugi smiled, "Do any of them have mates yet?"

"Malik and Marik are a mated pair, as are Mahaado and Kisara, Bakura has a formerly human mate he met a few months ago, and Seto... Seto is courting one of the humans from your city."

Yuugi perked up in excitement, "That's right! Do you know who it is? Is it anyone I know?"

Atem looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure, but the evening is young." Grinning he stood and held out a hand to Yuugi, "Let's go find out, shall we?"

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, the bonded duo found themselves outside the door to Seto's suite. Atem knocked on the door and within moments, the young priest appeared. "Atem, Prince Yuugi. What brings you here at this hour?"

Atem smirked, "I reminded Yuugi you were courting a human from Domino and he wished to meet them."

"Well-" Seto was cut off by a blond whirlwind that nearly knocked him over in his excitement.

"Yuugi!"

Said teen squealed in delight as the blond human picked him up and twirled him around. "Jonouchi-kun!"

Under the amused gaze of the Jackal royals, the two best friends chattered animatedly, thrilled to be reunited. When they reached a lull in their conversation, Seto suggested they return to the room to continue their talk so they would not disturb anyone who wished to retire early.

The friends eagerly agreed and Jonouchi drug a cheerful Yuugi into the room.

"So what's it like being a Kitsune prince?" Jou asked, surprising Yuugi.

"Did Seto tell you?"

"Yeah, he explained the whole thing after we got here. When we were still on Earth all he'd say was that you were safe."

Seto smirked, "It was the first thing he demanded to know. The stubborn pup kept trying to subdue me to get information."

Yuugi shook his head in resignation while Jou gave a sheepish grin.

"Anyway, he finally convinced me that he was telling the truth-"

"After I pinned you to the ground and kissed you senseless-"

"which I nearly gave you a broken nose for-"

"-you still liked it."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" the blond howled, his face turning bright red in embarrassment.

"Eventually, he agreed to a courtship, on the grounds that he could see you again," Seto finished for the frustrated human.

"A loyal friend," Atem murmured, impressed by the human teen.

"Aw, I couldn't let my best friend go off into the unknown without me," Jou now had only a faint blush on his cheeks. "And Seto's been great. So..."

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Yuugi glomped his best friend, "I'm so happy for you!"

Noticing the two Jackal royals were distracted by conversation, Jou leaned down to Yuugi. "So how's Atem been treating you?"

A tender smile came over Yuugi's face, "He's been wonderful. He's been really patient and doing everything he can to make me comfortable."

"Is he really your Mom's kid?"

Yuugi nodded, "Mama confirmed everything, but she loves us both."

Jou grinned at him, "Good to hear. Seto said you were gonna meet your biological parents?"

Another nod. "They're really nice. Neither one of them wants to push me into my new life. They really want to take time to get to know me and let Atem and I focus on our bond."

The blond nodded in return. He was pleased that his best friend was adapting easily to this strange world they had been brought to, but he wouldn't be completely convinced it was all true until he saw Yuugi as a kitsune.

"So when are you gonna get your tail and ears?"

Unsure of the answer, Yuugi hesitated, Atem had said as soon as possible...

"We should be able to restore Yuugi and Mother to their true forms in two days." The Jackal prince smiled at his bonded, "I meant to tell you after dinner, Father received confirmations from all the mages we will need. The last ones will arrive tomorrow and will be fully rested by the next day."

"The mages are coming from both the Kitsune and Jackal kingdoms," Seto continued. "And with as many as the kings have called upon, there should be no negative effects on any of the mages even with a spell of this magnitude."

"Oh yeah, 'cause if you don't use enough mages it'll drain the life force from the ones that are casting the counter spell, right?" Jou said, remembering something that Seto had told him earlier.

Both Seto and Atem nodded.

Atem smiled fondly at Yuugi, "I can not wait to see my little one with his beautiful, soft tail again."

"That's right, you know what it's gonna look like don't you, Atem?"

Yuugi perked at his friend's statement, hoping for a clue.

"I do-" Atem smirked, "and I am not telling either one of you. You'll just have to wait until it is restored to find out."

"Not even a little hint?"

Turning to face a pair of impossibly larger, watery amethysts and a pair of plump, pink lips curved into a sad pout, Atem felt his will weakening at an alarming pace. He nearly caved under Yuugi's "sad-puppy" face, when he was rescued by Jonouchi.

Chuckling, the blond grabbed Yuugi in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "C'mon Yuugi, you know he doesn't stand a chance against that face. You'll find out soon."

Freeing himself from Jou's grip, Yugi folded his arms across his chest and scowled at his best friend. "Traitor."

Jonouchi just grinned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3 - Foxes mouth things when in a new environment, but don't chew on them like puppies. I like the idea of kitsune retaining enough instinct to want to feel new things in a similar fashion. Young kits are then taught to use their hands instead of their mouths to explore.

4 - Satoru - wise, fast learner (Japanese boy name)

5 - Mitsuko - child of light (Japanese girl name)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Deception  
Part: 4/4  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Yami Yuugi's real name  
Warnings: Shonen-ai (male x male)  
Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR, YMxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all its characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy

Summary: The millenia-long war between the Jackal and Kitsune kingdoms has finally come to an end. To discourage further conflict, the kings agree to marry their sons and ally the kingdoms. Unwilling to make peace, a member of the Kitsune court spirits the prince away to Earth, sealing them both in human form. Fifteen years later, the Jackal prince now searches the human world for his missing bride.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Part Four - Happily Ever After**

Laying across one of the many stone benches in the palace gardens, Yuugi flicked his tail idly while he thought. The fluffy appendage was metallic gold like his father's, except for the tip which was the same bright silver as his mother's whole tail. His ears were the same and the fur on both them and his tail was as soft as a mink's pelt. Yuugi found it amusing that despite his best efforts to resist, Atem could not help but pet his tail whenever possible.

Of course looking at his tail brought his mind back to the day he had regained his true form...and the day his "Grandfather" had been sentenced.

 _He had been resting in the gardens with his head pillowed between Woserit and Mitsuko's legs and Atem laying next to him, the other prince's head fully on Woserit's lap. The transformation had been exhausting for both Yuugi and Woserit, so they had been relaxing all day, only moving when absolutely necessary. Sadly, the peaceful tableau was broken when a guard came to summon them to the throne room: It was time for Sugoroku's sentencing and as the parties most wronged by his actions, they were all needed._

 _Atem had carried him until they reached the grand hall, then placed him on his feet to walk at his side. Yuugi gave him a grateful smile, took his hand, and following their mothers, walked side-by-side into the throne room. The former human hadn't had time to learn much of anything about formal court appearances, so he took his cues from Atem, trusting the other to guide him. When they entered the room, he could feel the curious and fascinated gazes of the assembled nobles that filled the room. His father had warned him that the nobles of both kingdoms were eager to see what had become of the missing prince. Even with the warning, Yuugi found it hard to keep the same regal mask up that Atem wore, but he managed despite his nerves. As he and Atem took their place to the right of their fathers, Yuugi noticed with great relief that the weight of the stares lessened dramatically._

 _Once court had been called to order, Akunamanon ordered that Sugoroku be brought in. Yuugi had not found out until much later, that Akunamanon, Woserit, Satoru, and Mitsuko had discussed his punishment at great length before coming up with something suitable that would not break Yuugi's already wounded heart._

 _Shackled and escorted by four guards, Sugoroku still radiated sheer defiance as he walked into the room, ignoring the startled gasps from those who had not seen his aged appearance. Those who had harbored doubts that a member of the kitsune royal family would perform that many forbidden spells on their own, could no longer ignore the evidence before their eyes: the vibrant younger brother of King Satoru was hardly recognizable in the old man being pushed to his knees before the two kings._

 _Akunamanon stood first, "Prince Sugoroku, brother to King Satoru of the Kitsune; you are charged with the kidnapping of Prince Yuugi and Queen Woserit and with forcibly enchanting Prince Yuugi, Prince Atem, and Queen Woserit. These crimes constitute high treason in both kingdoms," he announced, giving the prematurely-aged kitsune a hard stare._

 _"Do you have anything to say in your defense before your sentencing?"_

 _Giving the Jackal king a hateful glare, Sugoroku's defiance radiated from his aged form. "Everything I did was for the good of my kingdom. My only regret is that I was unable to dispose of your wretched mate."_

 _Satoru stood and glared down at his younger brother, "You say your actions were for the good of the people, but how is war ever a good path? The war was not ours, nor even our fathers'. Our duty is to our people first, not the pride of our ancestors. Letting our people hate and die for reasons long forgotten is a fool's errand!" Satoru took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "I have always forgiven you for your past mistakes, but this time I can not find it in me. You stole my son, for YOUR selfish reasons, robbed Mitsuko and I of decades we should have had raising him. Worse still, you harmed not only my son, but his bonded as well. I know you feel no remorse for the harm you have caused Queen Woserit, but the children-."_

 _"Should never have been bonded! I told you from the start, but you refused to listen to me and now that wretched-" the aged Kitsune's voice cut off as he spotted the Jackal prince holding hands with-_

 _"You ungrateful brat! After all I did for you ... you betray me and our people for that degenerate sand-dweller!" he spat furiously. "It's all that conniving witch's fault! She poisoned your mind and ruined you!"_

 _"BE SILENT!" Atem boomed, shocking Sugoroku into silence. The young prince didn't care that he had just broken conduct, he would not allow this man to harm his bonded! Satisfied that the kitsune would bring say nothing more, Atem turned his gaze to his father, expecting a rebuke for his rash behavior. To his relief, he saw nothing but approval in both his father and Satoru's eyes._

 _Never having heard such harsh words from Sugoroku directed towards him, Yuugi had flinched as though struck, his eyes tearing up. Closing his eyes to regain his composure, Yuugi felt Atem's hand squeeze his in silent support. Squeezing back, he opened his eyes and stared down at his uncle, his royal heritage shining through in his posture and expression. "I see. If that is how you truly feel then there is nothing more for me to say to you," he replied in a calm tone that hid his breaking heart. Turning away from the man he called "grandfather" he nodded to Akunamanon, not seeing the flash of remorse in Sugoroku's eyes._

 _"Prince Sugoroku, it has been decided by this court that you shall be imprisoned for the remainder of your life. Your true form shall be returned, but what remains of your magic will be permanently sealed," the Pharaoh announced, King Satoru nodding in grim agreement. "Take him away!"_

 _Defiance gone, Sugoroku tried to catch Yuugi's gaze before he was taken back to the cells, but the youth would not look his way and the elder couldn't blame him. In his anger, he had lashed out and hurt the same child he had sought to protect. 'I'm sorry Yuugi.'_

'Yeah, that day really sucked,' the petite teen thought, unaware of the frown marring his features. No sooner had his expression darkened when a gentle kiss to his cheek broke him from his maudlin reverie.

"Is something bothering you, _ari_ (6)?" Atem asked as he curled around his lounging kitsune, fingers automatically moving to card through the soft fur of Yuugi's tail

His frown evaporating with Atem's attention, he shook his head, "Not really. Just remembering the day I got my tail back."

"Ah." Now the Jackal prince understood. Yuugi had seen an ugly side to his "grandfather" that he had never been exposed to growing up and it had hurt him deeply. After the trial, Yuugi had gone to his rooms and cried for hours, accepting comfort from no one save Atem. Even asleep he had refused to let the crimson-eyed teen go and it was in this manner they spent their first night together in the same bed. Simply holding on to one another, one offering comfort and the other soaking it in like sun-parched earth, the two had fallen asleep, only to wake the next morning to the amused faces of their parents.

From that night on, they had been unable to sleep alone, tossing and turning restlessly until one would cave and slip into the other's room to curl up with their bonded. After a couple weeks of sneaking back and forth, they'd had enough and approached their parents with a bold request: they wanted to share a room. To both their surprise, their parents were fine with the request and Woserit admitted to her sons that they had been expecting this request for some time. Apparently it was common for bonded pairs to need to remain close.

Yuugi's things had been moved to Atem's room that very day.

Stretching against the older teen, Yuugi slowly sat up, a pleased smile on his face as he felt Atem shiver against his back. His bonded was so sensitive to his every touch, making the petite teen look forward to the day they went beyond chaste kisses. 'Not that I'm much better,' he thought as Atem moved to mold his frame to Yuugi's, chest pressed to his back, tanned thighs framing his own pale legs, supple lips brushing the crook of his neck. Leaning back to rest his head against the older prince's shoulder, Yuugi had the fleeting thought that if kitsune could purr, that's what he'd be doing. Mapping a trail down the exposed flesh of Atem's thighs with his fingers, the amethyst-eyed youth smiled when the jackal's tail thumped the bench beneath them.

Atem nipped his neck in reproach, "So cruel, _ari_." He knew how much Yuugi enjoyed getting his tail to wag. (7)

Unrepentant, Yuugi chuckled and kissed the sensitive skin below Atem's jaw.

On the balcony above, the two mothers smiled down at their cuddling sons.

"Perhaps we should consider moving the wedding up a few decades?" Mitsuko asked the Jackal queen.

Woserit nodded, "Absolutely." A particularly bold move from Yuugi made her eyebrows raise in surprise. Her adopted son had certainly gotten over his shyness!

"Or even sooner?" the Kitsune queen muttered, quite startled by her son's forward behavior. "Is- is this from growing up human?"

"A little," Woserit admitted. "The boys are nearly full grown now and with their bond..."

Reassured, Mitsuko breathed a sigh of relief. "I keep forgetting how strong the pull is."

Shaking her head with a smile, Woserit turned away from the snuggling teens to head inside. "Perhaps we should go speak with our husbands about an early wedding?"

"Agreed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

6 - ari - partner (ancient Egyptian)

7 - Jackals wag their tails. Really. I'm not sure if it happens in the wild with all breeds, but there are some wild breeds that do wag their tails for each other. Foxes on the other hand, only wag their tails after a LOT of domestication. (This happened on accident with silver foxes that furriers were breeding for more human-docile traits. They did become more docile, but their tails curled up and started to wag, they started barking, and gained white patches in their fur.)


End file.
